fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hymn Magic
Hymn Magic (賛美歌マジック, Sanbika majikku) is a magic that is remarkably rare magic often considered a Lost Magic even though a few selected individuals practice it still to this day. Hymn Magic is both a Caster Magic and a [[Holder Magic|'Holder Magic']]. Hymn Magic involves the use of singing or humming ancient hymns, normally taught by the previous owner or from ancient sheet music, which has a multitude of uses. Description Hymn Magic which is related to Sound Magic and Song Magic that is unique only to a few individuals in the world because of its uniqueness. The process of this magic is established by first the user gathering the eternano in the air mends with the user's vocal cords when they begin to sing a hymn as their vocal cords begin to channel magical energy to whatever effect the user desires and releasing/resonance it through the area. Only nine people in the world can utilize this magic at one time. Hymn magic uses ancient hymns from over five hundred years ago. The hymns are special records of music that contain the crystallized voices of the magicians who once sung them or are music sheets. The ancient hymns hold spectacular, but mysteriously dangerous powers, which hold an abundance of uses, such as breaking spells, support the powers of their allies, even manipulate things by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and crashes, sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts, sonic waves which hypnotize and block the line of sight, unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash in the air, and immobilize enemies through incredibly loud bass music ,healing them, and generally utilizing music rhythm and sound waves/ vibrations as an offense, defense or support in ways that mimic those of Song Magic and Sound Magic. Hymn Magic has the ability to go beyond one's most vivid imagination, within its hymn. The user of this magic has to learn this magic by being taught by the previous owner of the magic once it is time to be passed down. This magic can only be taught by or listening to hymns that are materialized into disks or reading the ancient sheet music. There are an unlimited amount of hymns that the user can either create once they have learned the distinct and proper ancient process of creating the magic or the hymns they can learn as they progress in learning and listening to the hymns. Hymns come in many different styles, shapes, sizes, and colors. Many of the hymns are scattered throughout the world in many different places. This magic, however, requires the user to sing or speak. Without their voice, the magic is rendered useless. History Hymn magic was created centuries ago by ancient magicians who wrote the first ancient sheet magics. They wanted a way of making beautiful pieces of magic that could generate beautiful magical effects also. They infused magic within the sheet magics and created thousands of sheets for other magicians to use. But, because of its powerful nature, other magicians began to abuse the power of the magical sheet music. Magicians began using this magic to trick and deceive others as well as kill them. So, the magicians who first created the magic decided to seal it away and limit the magic to only nine magicians at a time. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Articles in process Category:Under Construction Category:Sound Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Song Magic